Fairy Tales
by Mamoru4ever
Summary: Leon von Schroeder loves everything about fairy tales, though he can't figure out how the prince and princess confess to each other so quickly. If they can do it so easily, why can't he? Maybe he's not in a fairy tale after all...


I **HAD** to do this! Well, maybe not had to but I really, really, really, really wanted to! I'm kinda obsessing over this couple and I had to do something with it to get it out of my head! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Fairy Tales_

_Girls are so stupid!_

_Boys are so icky!_

_Don't put make-up on me!_

_Get those worms away from me!_

_I'm a man; this ain't a job for no weak girl!_

_Why are they always so immature?_

_I don't like girls._

_Boys smell weird._

_They are not dolls, they are action figures!_

_You got mud on my dress, you meanie!_

_No, I don't want to play dress up with you!_

_These are my dolls, don't burn them!_

_Girls are useless!_

_Boys are useless!_

_And all…_

_They have…_

_Are…_

_**COOTIES!**_

Between the ages of four and ten, boys and girls cannot stand each other. All they see is something foreign. There is no such thing as common ground. In fact, they are polar opposites. Boys are taught to be rough and tough manly he-men whereas girls are soft, delicate creatures who need to be waited on hand and foot. All in all, they are the immature versions of the real world.

However, after the magic age of eleven…

Suddenly, the cootie curse no longer exists.

() () () () () () () () ()

_Alright, today will be the day…_ Leon straightened up his vest and brushed his hands on his sides, wiping his sweaty palms. He stared at the mirror in front of him and tried to smear the tomato blush from his face. He pinched his cheeks, stretching them out while thinking of the most painful thing he could possibly imagine.

_Mokuba or Noah do it before me…_

In his short 12 years of existence, that was the end of the world. Fortunately, it had not happened yet so he did not need to think of it. He released his cheeks which were now red from the intense stretching he had done but no longer for his embarrassment. _Might as well practice._ He brushed aside his bangs and smiled, awkwardly.

_Try again._

The corners of his mouth went up; twitching slightly and he shook his head.

_Try again._

He smiled once more, the grin looking more like a demon possessed smirk.

_Try again._

_Try again._

_Try again._

About five minutes later, Leon had given up on the smile knowing it was a lost cause. _Talking._ Obviously, this was to be the next logical step. "Um, hey… No. I should start with hello. Hello… no, sounds too formal. Maybe hi, yeah. Hi works. HI! No… I sound too eager. Oh, I'll think of something. Okay, um… I…" Even he knew when he was in over his head.

How was he to know what to say in a situation like this? He may have been a genius and studied the world's greatest philosophers but why couldn't any of them write anything useful about life experience?

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW HOW TO TALK TO A GIRL?"

He stomped his foot to the stone floor repeatedly, his frustration building up. He didn't know what to do or what to say or how to act. This was truly a conundrum.

Leon walked over to his desk and picked up the Grimm Brother's book of Fairy Tales. Randomly, he turned to each story involving a princess being held captive by evil and her handsome prince coming to save her. In each and everything single one of them; it was love at first sight. Gloom surrounded him as he placed the book back down, staring at the cover. A beautiful princess holding onto her dashing prince as they ride into the sunset on his white horse.

"I can get the white horse, I can get the sunset. I can even get the ridiculous armor he has on but all I really want is the princess." He sighed hopelessly as he went back to the mirror. If things were as easy as they were in fairy tales, he'd just ask the mirror to tell him what to do and he'd get a simple answer. Then again, he wouldn't need to as it would have been love at first sight.

"Whatever, let's try this again. How do I start? I smile and say… well, a greeting. And she says hi back, then after that… wait, what do I do?"

He groaned again and fell down to his knees, ready to accept defeat. He wasn't a prince trying to save the princess from the evil forces that trap her, he was just one little boy trying to confess his feelings to a girl. _How do they make it look so easy?_

For about a month or two, Leon had already decided he would tell his feelings. As any kid genius with no history of talking to girls would do, he researched. From the TV and movies he had seen, all a guy had to do was either say some cheesy, overused line and the girl would instantly fall into his arms or the one Leon wasn't nearly brave enough to attempt, kiss the girl and hope she kisses you back.

_I can't say any cheesy lines, I can barely say hello. Or is it hi?_

There was always the romantic way, which was to plan a walk through a rose-covered garden and have doves flying through them while... _No, too complicated. Where would I get doves? Or even a rose-covered garden? I'm allergic to roses…_

Leon thought about it again, and remembered his brother's romance novels that he wasn't suppose to read. He read them anyway and couldn't understand half of what was going on. Everything between the first kiss and waking up under the covers was too confusing, he didn't even want to know if half of what was going on in those disgusting books was possible. _Stupid Harlequin, what do they know about confessing to a girl?_

The one method he refused, absolutely refused to do was ask someone. Doing that was worse than admitting defeat. He was a genius, and geniuses never ask for help! Putting that aside, who would he ask? His brother or Seto Kaiba or Yugi Mutou seemed like perfect candidates but as far as he could tell, none of them had girlfriends or appeared to want one. In fact, he wasn't even sure if they knew girls existed. Most likely because they spent all their time playing Duel Monsters…

The thought horrified him more. He was becoming just like them! Already, he was a formidable opponent ready to take on any rival with his arsenal of fairy tale based cards. Would he really end up like them? Alone with nothing but his Duel Monster Cards?

"**NO!**" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he took out his phone, quickly texting his princess.

_**Can u meet me at da park ASAP? Rlly important.**_

He pressed the 'send' button and realized all at once what he had done. "**AAAAHHHH!** GREAT! Now what do I do? Maybe she won't respond back! Yeah, I mean… maybe she never got it." In his haste and fear of ending up like the great duelists, he just went to instinct and it backfired on him.

His phone buzzed and he flipped it over, seeing the text.

_**Sure! Be right there!**_

Leon gulped the lump down his throat and was panting heavily. The only thing left to do now was wing it. After all, it worked for the Grimm Brothers… or their stories.

_Just say hi. Just say hi… Hi Rebecca…_

() () () () () () () () () ()

A small girl sat on the swings, going back and forth slowly as she waited for her friend to come. Her blond pigtails blew with the wind, though not far as they were kept down. The good part about having short hair, it took a little while for it to get messy. As she swung up, she saw a figure with dark pink hair coming her way with his hands stuck to his side, and wearing a white vest, long-sleeved blue shirt and kacky shorts. "LEON!" The blond girl screamed as she jumped off the swings and ran over to her friend.

"HI!" _Great, I went for eager._ "I mean um… good afternoon, Rebecca." Leon muttered as he felt the blush of all embarrassment creeping back onto his cheeks once she stood in front of him.

"It's a really great day out here, isn't it? Well, I'm glad you told me to get out of my house."

_Okay, the weather. I can talk about the weather, that's easy. It'll buy me some time._ Leon nodded happily as him and Rebecca started a short walk around the park. "Yeah, I'm happy the rain stopped. It was impossible to go outside at all, especially with Sigfried locking the house down like we're in quarantine whenever the climate changes." Rebecca laughed as did Leon, feeling a bit at ease now.

"Oh, I got some new cards yesterday!" She exclaimed loudly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a case. "Do you wanna see?" Leon nodded and over the next few minutes, both continued an argument which ones were useful in a duel and which were just pretty to look at. Soon they ended up at the west side of the park where a large flower garden occupied.

_Great, I ended up getting the garden after all. All I need are the…_ Leon gaped openly as he saw white doves sitting on the fountain, almost staring at him and Rebecca, taunting him. _Am I in a fairy tale?_ He shook his head in disbelief, the scenery was too perfect. A sunny day, a beautiful garden and white doves resting at the fountain; it was too good to be true. "Wow! It's so pretty here!"

"Yeah… beautiful…" He eyed a small section of sunflowers and noticed Rebecca was too occupied to see him stag one sunflower and hide it behind his back. _She likes sunflowers, or was it tulips? What's an orchid anyways? _"Hey, Rebecca. I um… wanted to talk to you about something." The blond sat down on the fountain near a bush filled with red flowers, which Leon didn't really notice as he sat down next to her. "Well, um… you know we're pretty good friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Rebecca smiled sweetly and Leon could feel his blush coming.

"And we both like a lot of the same things."

"Anything that isn't real!"

"Exactly." Leon said shyly. "And I kinda always thought you were a good person. I mean, you are a little crazy when it comes to dueling-"

"HEY! If I'm crazy, then you're ten times nuttier!" She leaned in close to him as she screamed at him, her green eyes blaring.

Leon blushed as his olive eyes took notice of her expression, he couldn't help but think she looked cute when she thought he was insulting her. "True. But um…" His nose wriggled and his eyes watered, though that may have been due to his nervousness. "I like that." Her eyes widened and her own cheeks darkened in a pale blush. "And I called you here because I, I um… I wanted to... well, tell... um, say that... I-I... I like y-ACHOO!" The loud sneeze echoed between them, breaking the mood the atmosphere had created.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm nowt swure…" He said nasally, his nose turning redder by the second due to the fact it was being clogged up while his eyes turned watery and puffy. "Wai.. are dose…" Leon pointed to the bush of red flowers.

"Roses."

"AGH!"

"What's wrong?" Rebecca shouted, worrying over Leon who looked as though he was knocking at death's door.

"I'm allergwic!" He stood up and ran off, fearing the worse that was to happen. It wasn't going to take long for his skin to start breaking out with hives or his throat to close up. All he did was breath in the pollen and he was done for. "I'll cawll you-ACHOO!" Leon dropped the sunflower behind him as he covered his mouth to stifle the sneeze.

Rebecca tried to run after him until she noticed what he had left behind. _A sunflower?_ She smiled slightly, grasping onto her favorite flower in the world. A sudden realization came to her. The text message, his cheeks randomly turning red, even bringing her to a flower filled garden with birds hanging around the large fountain in the center…

"He… was confessing?" Being a genius, Rebecca was able to read the situation and figured that out to be the best possible solution. Not to mention, he almost said something close to that before the allergies came around.

Rebecca blushed heavily as she hugged the flower to her heart; Leon had planned to bring her to this place to tell his feelings for her and planned it all out to the smallest detail. Maybe the roses weren't on schedule but she had to give him credit for trying. _Hm… Rebecca von Schroeder…_ She squealed in excitement once the thought entered her mind. She would have to go see him now, see her brave prince and rescue him from his allergies with a little Benadryl and maybe a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up.

Maybe the fairy tales were on to something.

* * *

Alright, I think I'm literally the first person to do this pairing. And I kinda like that fact. Anyways, the name for this pairing would have to be Foreignshipping! I was kinda bored as you can tell, and this little thing just sprang into my mind. Review please! XD


End file.
